Mig 10: The Time Has Come
Synopsis Eon comes to Earth through a time loop in order to kill Mig and take the gamatrix so he could have ultimate power to take down all alternate Miguel Tennysons and rule the universe. Plot The sky is shown to be red and black, and swirling with unnatural colors and directions. The ground is cut off into bits of things on it, floating throughout the sky. A figure is then shown to be standing next to what a appears to be a ruined Mr. Yogurtine's and another figure trapped in a machine. The figure is shown to be Eon. Eon: Ah...perfect. The time is now for me. Figure: AGHHH!!! UGH! LET ME GO!! Eon: Now why would I ever do that? Figure: UGHHH!!!! Eon: Someone has quite the attitude today. For a gamatrix wielder, you are pretty clumbsy enough to get trapped by me. Figure: I'LL DESTROY YOU!!! Eon turned around to face the alternate Miguel Tennyson and raised his arms at him, only to blast him with purple time rays. Screaming was heard only and a bright flash. We cutoff to Mig's dimension. Mig, as Warpspeed, is shown speeding down the empty streets of the city. The sky appearing to be yellow, since it's in the summer time. Warpspeed: C'mon Clepron! Clepron was shown behind him, struggling to catch up with Mig. Clepron: MIG SLOW DOWN WILL YA? SOME OF US DON'T HAVE SUPER SPEED! Warpspeed smiled and sped up faster and sprinted down the street, away from view of Clepron. Clepron stopped and looked up. Suddenly, a group of figures were standing on rooftops around Clepron, peering down at him. The ninja-like figures looked at each and nodded, and slowly leaped down onto the street, as quiet as a mouse. Clepron: Dang it Mig... Clepron continued walking until a figure jumped in front of him. Clepron backed up, only to bump into about 8 ninja-like figures. They got out swords and slashed at him. The scene then cuts to Warpspeed. Mig, as Warpspeed, continues running when the gamatrix beeps and flashes, turning Mig back as he slowed down. Mig: Aw man...well, it shouldn't be too far away from here at least. Mig ran by himself, but little did he know Clepron was being ambused by the same types of figures that were too watching Mig on rooftops. One figure had scanning binoculars and was zooming in on Mig. He looked at the gamatrix and turned to the others, and signaled them to go down with him. They quietly jumped down. Mig: Clepron? You there? Mig turned around and didn't see Clepron behind him or the figures. He turned around again and saw them standing there. Mig: GAH! Way to creep up on me... The figures got out swords and dashed at Mig. Mig ran back and kicked one down. He jumped over him and ran at the others. He pressed his gamatrix, selected the holo in the list, and slammed down his gamatrix, becoming Feedback. Feedback blasts the figures down and jumped through, standing behind them all. They all got up and dashed at him again. Feedback: Nuh, uh, UH! Feedback grabbed one and blasted him into the crowd behind him. Meanwhile with Clepron, he had blasted them all down with his domo gizmo. He then saw a flash of Feedback's energy up the street and ran towards his location. The figures revealed to be the servants of Eon and got up, onlu to teleport away. Mig, as Feedback, was standing among the defeated servants of Eon that had ambused Mig by surprise. His gamatrix flashed and beeped and shortly transformed back into his old self. Mig: Man...what are these freaks doing? I've been attacked like this for days now. Clepron ran up to Mig, knealing down and breathing heavily, appearing to have been running towards Mig from a long distance away. Clepron: Mig...there were a few more back...there. I stopped...them. PHEW running makes me...tired. Mig: You too? Clepron: Yes. This is getting quite interesting. Something or someone must be sending them to attack you...or maybe your trix. Mig: Everyone wants my trix, I got no problem dealing with them myself. But I have never been ambused like this before... Clepron: Must be a bigger threat then the other ones previously. Voice: MUCH bigger indeed. Mig and Clepron looked around startled. Just then a purple energy light struck the ground and Eon stood in front of the duo, smiling deviously. Eon: Ah Mig...time has finally brought you and me together. Mig: And you are...? Eon: The name's Eon. I have come here to finally claim the ultimate prize of time: your gamatrix. Mig: HA! You're too funny Eon. Just then more purple lights beamed down behind Eon and around, showing more and more of his servants. Eon: Destroy him. Bring me the gamatrix when the time is ready...I'll be off. Eon walked back and teleported off, as the high and powerful servants begun their master's orders to attack Mig fast. Clepron reached out for his domo-gizmo but was easily knocked down by a servant, who looked up at Mig. Mig: GAH! Mig ran back and tapped his trix. Mig: Come on!! Anyone would be useful!! 4 servants came up quick behind Mig and tackled him down. More servants came over and looked down at Mig. Suddenly, a bright orange flash occured from underneath the servants and they were blasted off in seperate directions. Mig as Lavalamp was shown. Lavalamp: Lavalamp! Perfect! Alright, who's next? Just then the servants all teleported off and Mig lowered his arms. Clepron got up and ran to Mig. Lavalamp: Gone...once again. Mig's trix flashed and transformed him back. He looked at Clepron. Clepron: Mig, you must be careful now. Eon is targetting you, that is clearly obvious now. Mig: I know, I know. But I got tons of aliens that can beat his butt, he's too easy, trust me on this Clepron. Meanwhile with Eon in his domain, he stood in front of the defeated alternate Miguel Tennysons and the servants teleported to him. Eon: Where is it? Servant: We couldn't catch it, sir. He was too quick with attack. Eon: Blast it...apparently this Mig is stronger then I had previously thought. No matter, as long as I have the other alternate gamatrixes...I am already in ultimate control. He smiled deviously and looked up at a container filled with the energy of the alternate gamatrixes and laughed evily. The scene then cuts to Mig and Clepron at Mr. Yogurtine's. Mig, slurping up his frozen yogurt, wasn't thinking about Eon. Clepron was though. Clepron: Mig. You gotta be careful. Mig: I know that. You gonna finish that cup? Clepron threw his and Mig's cups away in the trash and stood next to Mig. Clepron: Seriously. This guy is bad news. VERY bad news. He could kill you in an instant. Voice: It is true I'm afraid. Mig and Clepron turned around to see Professor Paradox, a great time traveler. Mig: NO! ANOTHER SERVANT! THAT'S IT! Mig got up and ran outside. He pressed his trix. Mig: PUNCHERBOT OUTTA BEAT THE SENSE OUTTA YOU! He slammed down his trix, becoming SonaR instead of Puncherbot. Paradox and Clepron both ran out at him. SonaR: DANG IT! Paradox: Do not worry young Miguel Tennyson. SonaR: How do you know my name... Paradox: Frankily I know everything about you to be honest. I'm Paradox, a time traveler for reasons you shouldn't want to know at the moment. I have dealt with Eon many times before...and could see that he is powerful enough to stop you. SonaR transformed back into Mig and he looked up at Paradox. Mig: You mean I deal with Eon later in the future? Paradox: It appears I have already released a bit too much information for you...no more spoilers for you. Mig: Wait...what am I like in the future? How many aliens do I have? Clepron: Mig, focus. Paradox: He is right Mig. Eon is far more dangerous then you could ever think. Especially now that he wants you...and your gamatrix. Mig: But why? Paradox: He wants to gain full control of the known universe, that is why. He has already destroyed a few alternate versions of you and took their gamatrixes. He's already too powerful. Mig: Oh man... Clepron: That is why you must focus Mig. You can't joke around this time. Mig looked up at Clepron and then down at his gamatrix. The scene then cuts off to Eon back in his domain. Eon was busy looking up at his gamatrix collection and smiled deviously and turned to his servants. Eon: I believe the time has offically come for me...time to destroy Mig, once and for all. AND RULE THE UNIVERSE!!! His servants looked up at him and Eon blasted his purple time rays into the sky and the container. It glowed purple, the sky glowed purple, and released purple lightning all over. The sky began to swirl and glowed white. Eon smiled and laughed. The scene cuts to Mig. Mig, as Dragonfly, is shown flying throughout the city with Clepron and Paradox on his back. They are searching for any servants left in his timeline. Dragonfly: None. Good. Dragonfly landed and Paradox and Clepron both got off. Mig transformed back and the sky began swirling. Mig: What's happening? Paradox: Eon. Eon is trying to open a portal to his dimension and ours! Just then the sky blasted down electric lightning everywhere and servants teleported to the ground. The sky flashed and released a big shockwave of energy. A large hole opened up and Eon was shown in his domain looked down at them. Eon: FINALLY!! Paradox: EON! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! IT'LL MESS UP THE TIME STREAM! Eon: TIME WALKER!? Should've known you'd be here!! Paradox: DON'T DO THIS EON! Eon: As much as I know you can't tell a lie, I must rule the cosmos no matter what it takes!! The sky swirled even faster, more lightning came down, and the portal opened up even wider. More servants came as well. Mig slapped down his gamatrix and became Puncherbot. He charged at the servants and punched them aside. Clepron also helped and blasted them down to make sure they wouldn't intervene. Eon: The gamatrix...IT'S MINE!! GIVE IT TO ME!! Puncherbot: NEVER YOU TIME-STALKING FREAK!! Eon: Then I'll just have to take it from you! Eon jumped out of his portal and was inbetween Mig's dimension and his own dimension. He blasted Mig with his time rays but Mig dodged them all. He ducked down behind a car, which got turned into ash and dust. Mig transformed into Lavalamp and blasted fire waves up at Eon. Eon got hit and turned back at Lavalamp, extremely furious. Eon: RAHHHHHH!!!!! He held out his arms and blasted out a large time wave, which knocked down Mig into the ground and transformed him back in an instant. Paradox: MIG BE CAREFUL WHEN YOU GO UP AGAINST HIM! Eon: NONE OF YOUR WORDS WOULD BE HELPFUL NOW. I AM THIS CLOSE TO RULING THE COSMOS! RAAAAHHHHH!!! Eon's time portal then covered up half the city and more and more servants came down. There were crowds and crowds of hundreds of his servants. Mig looked at them. Mig: There's too many of them! Clepron got out his domo gizmo and began blasting and attacking some of the servants. The servants grabbed his domo gizmo and hurled it into the air. They tackled him down. Mig: THAT IS IT! I'M DONE WIHTH YOU NOW! Mig slapped down his trix hard and became Way Big. He grew in size and yelled. Way Big smacked the servants aside but they leaped onto his wrist and crawled up his arms. Way Big: GET OFF ME! Way Big swatted them of his arm and pounded some down with his feet. Nothing he did to the servants crawling up his arms had worked. They had done it again. Way Big: I SAID GET OFF! Way Big attempted to swipe them down but missed and failed. They each crawled up to his horn and got out their swords. They dashed at it. Meanwhile. Paradox and Eon were fighting hand-to-hand combat and Eon looked up at Way Big about to get defeated. Eon: His time is quickly running out. Clepron dashed out of the crowd and looked up at Mig. The swords had smashed his horn all at once and Way Big fell back. Way Big: AGHHHHHHHH!!!! He slammed into the ground slowly and bashed into Mr. Yogurtine's. He then transformed back and coughed and fell back down. The servants marched at Mig with their swords at hand, ready to instantly kill and take. Mig jumped up and slammed down his trix, becoming Dragonfly. He turned intangible and was out of sight. Eon has smacked down Paradox and Paradox was down, trying to regain all of his lost energy. Eon: WHERE'D HE GO? FIND HIM NOW! Dragonfly had flew up into the air and was breathing hard. Dragonfly: Can't let him win. He flew down and was visibe to sight this time. He darted at the servants and made a large shockwave as he struck the ground. The servants were all tossed back and Dragonfly finished them off with a large powerful charge and slam. He transformed back and saw Eon on the ground a little way away from him. He glared at him. Mig helped Paradox up and Clepron and they each stood there and stared at their foe. Eon: Give it up now Miguel! It's mine! Mig: You think I'm that stupid? Eon: NO TOYING WITH ME CHILD! GIVE IT UP BEFORE I DESTROY THE COSMOS!! Mig: FINE! Paradox: Mig, don't! Mig ran at Eon. Mig: IF YOU WANT IT SO BAD, TAKE IT FROM ME! Mig slapped down his gamatrix and became Dragonfly once more. He darted at Eon, who blasted him back into the ground. His trix beeped and turned him back. Mig got up and slapped his trix down again, becoming Spiker. He jumped into the air at Eon but Eon smacked him into the ruined Mr. Yogurtine's, which exploded as he hit. The smoke let out and revealed Mig as himself, weakly getting up and walking out. Eon: Excellent...you've run out of energy! Mig: AGHHHHHHHHH!!!! Mig charged at Eon with his trix arm and Eon got out his sword. He slashed the gamatrix two times and it left out orange sparks. He then punched Mig back and he slowly got up. Paradox: Your gamatrix...it's ruined... Mig looked at his sparking and slashed gamatrix and saw it turn black and power off. It let out a large electric blast at Eon, which blasted him back, before turning off and breaking. Mig: No...no...NOOO!!!! Voice: YOU IDIOT! Mig, Clepron, and Paradox each turned around and saw Azmuth walking to them. He had disappointment in his eyes and stared at Mig, turning his head left and right. Mig: Azmuth? Azmuth: Who else would it be? He jumped onto Mig's wrist and broke off the broken and unactive gamatrix. It then broke into tiny pieces and Azmuth looked up at him. Azmuth: No, don't give me any of your excuses. You failed with my gamatrix long enough Miguel. You should be very disappointed as am I with you. Azmuth leaped off and walked away. Paradox: Mister Azmuth, a word? Azmuth turned around and walked with Paradox. Paradox: Eon is here, as you can see. Azmuth: I know that. Paradox: Mig must stop him before he destroys the entire cosmos. Azmuth: He can't. He's already ruined my gamatrix too much for it to even be active anymore. Just then Eon got up and looked at the ashes and broken pieces of the gamatrix. Eon: NOOOOO!!!!! IT'S DESTROYED! Mig: By you. Ha, you screwed up on your own time. Eon angrily glared at Mig and looked up into the sky. Eon: IF I CAN NO LONGER RULE THE COSMOS...IT SHALL BE DESTROYED FOREVER! AGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Eon then blasted energy and time rays into the air and it began to swirl even more. His time domain began getting bigger and buildings leaned and began to disappear. Mig: NO!!! Paradox and Azmuth ran to Mig's side and looked up at Eon destroying the entire cosmos at the sight of their own eyes. Azmurh: O_O Paradox: O_O Clepron: O_O Mig: O_O Eon: ARRGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Azmuth leaped onto Mig's wrist and looked up at him, holding a new-looking gamatrix. Azmuth: Since you have beaten tons and tons of threats with my prototype gamatrix...I am offiically rewarding you with the real one. You are welcome. Azmuth connected the real gamatrix onto Mig's wrist and it glowed orange. Mig: Whoa... Azmuth leaped off and teleported away and smiled up at Mig. Mig smiled back and heard eerie noises of death and destruction. Paradox: MIG, GO CLOCKWORK NOW! Mig: ARE YOU SURE? Paradox: POSITIVE!! Mig pressed his new trix and cycled through the holo list. Mig: I'm gonna have to get used to this new thing. He slapped down his gamatrix and became as Clockwork. Clockwork walked over to Eon. His chest glowing and both arms glowing. Eon: No....WHAT ARE YOU DOING! Clockwork then blasted orange time rays at Eon with all of his power he could do. Eon began to glow all purple and cracks showed up around his body. Eon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! A large flash occured and Eon was gone. The portal then closed off, skies turned to normal, defeated servants teleported away, and the buildings and everywhere came back together. Mig's trix beeped and transformed him back. He looked at himself. Paradox walked over to him. Paradox: Good job Mig. You did well indeed. Now...I have other matters to attend to. Paradox then teleported away in a portal and Clepron and him fist bumped. Clepron and Mig both smiled at each other. Mig: Well...this new gamatrix is a great early birthday present for me. Gonna take a while to get used to it... Clepron: And I'm going to need a new domo gizmo... Mig and him looked at each other and then the destroyed Mr. Yogurtine's. Mig: Let's go somewhere else now... Clepron: Agreed. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Clepron Stargo *Professor Paradox *Azmuth Villains *Eon *Eon's Servants Aliens Used *Warpspeed *Feedback *Lavalamp (x2) *SonaR (accidental; selected alien was Puncherbot) *Dragonfly (x3) *Puncherbot *Way Big *Spiker *Clockwork Trivia *This movie special will confirm how Mig got his new gamatrix in Gamaverse. *Eon debuts. *Paradox debuts. *This will be written in Gamaverse format. **This is a M10 movie but is in GV format because it was written while GV was being produced. *This is set to take place 3 years after The Final Face-Off Pt.2. *Mig is 15 in this special. *The gamatrix Mig had in Mig 10 was confirmed to be a prototype of the new and real one. *Mig's first alien in his new gamatrix was Clockwork. Category:Special Category:Mig 10 Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Movies